


Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets

by haztobegood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 366 Days of Writing, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Read chapter notes for additional tags and ratings, Tumblr: 1dpromptchallenges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haztobegood/pseuds/haztobegood
Summary: This is an ongoing collection of drabbles and ficlets that I post to tumblr (because we all know tumblr can't be trusted to keep track of anything).





	1. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 100-word drabble was written for a word of the day prompt on [1D Prompt Challenges](https://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/)  
**Gibbous** (adj.) 1 Convex; 2 Bulging or protruding; 3 In astronomy, seen with more than half but not all of the apparent disk illuminated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General

Truly: The cold chains bite at their hands, a sharp contrast from the warmth of intertwined fingers. Whispered promises, naive dreams, and first kisses swirl. The past feels close in this place of childhood memories.

Madly: With one nod, a pact to reach the sky. Legs kick at the gibbous moon and fold together as they fall back to earth. Higher and higher. They jump.

Deeply: Falling from the sky is not unlike falling in love. Swooping stomachs, nervous laughter. They tumble to the damp earth. For a moment, everything fades away. Expect ‘I love you’s sealed between tender kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, here's a [rebloggable post](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/186724627188/).


	2. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 100-word drabble was written for a word of the day prompt on [1D Prompt Challenges](https://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/)  
**Halcyon** (adj.) 1 Calm, serene, or tranquil; 2 A time in the past marked by peace and happiness; 3 Of or relating to the halcyon bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General

Goodbyes are bittersweet.

Two houses side by side. Two halcyon childhoods intertwined. Louis wraps his arms around Harry in a final embrace before their shared history diverts. An uncertain future awaits. A cramped dorm room. Some stuffy academic papers. New friends to make. Two souls living apart.

Their time runs out and Louis has to leave. The distance stretches between them. Louis drives past all the familiar places. The tree they climbed, their footie field, the playground with the swings. Treasured landmarks of their youth. Until all that remains are places they’ve never been.

But this is not the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, here's a [rebloggable post](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/187320699213/word-of-the-day-halcyon-hal-s%C4%93-%C9%99n-part-of).


	3. Happy Spanksgiving sweet cheeks ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The punny caption of Harry's Thanksgiving selfie is a little too revealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and up  
CW: mentions of bdsm and spanking

_Happy Spanksgiving sweet cheeks ;)_

Harry captioned the selfie. It was a simple close up of him and Louis sat at the dining room table, taken just before they dug into the heaping piles of turkey and stuffing on their plates. 

Harry had already cropped the photo just right and added the perfect filter. He spell checked the caption one more time and then pressed share. The selfie showed up in his timeline when he reloaded the page, scrolling through dozens of friends’ posts about their own Thanksgiving meals, family gatherings, and the football game currently on. 

It wasn’t until after dinner that Harry realized his mistake. 

He sat on the couch, leaning into Louis’ side. His hand was on Louis’ thigh and Louis’ arm was around his shoulder. His sister, Gemma, sat in the spot next to him, scrolling through her phone. His mum, Anne, had left the room, taking a phone call from an aunt. It was a quiet, small Thanksgiving spent together.

Harry was watching the game and trying not to succumb to a food coma when Gemma shouted “Oh my god! Can you keep your sex life off of Instagram?” 

Harry’s eyes shot open. He was no longer seconds from a food coma. His blood ran cold as if a bucket of ice water had been poured over him. The embarrassment rose up Harry’s chest and neck, flushing his cheeks a bright red. In his excitement to post his silly pun, he may have forgotten that his family can see everything he posts. Not only Gemma, but his mum, grandma, and several cousins all followed his account. 

“Huh?” Louis looked confused. Rightly so, since he hadn’t seen the caption yet. His phone had died on the drive over to Anne’s house, always forgetting to charge it. 

“I’m just over here scrolling innocently through Instagram and you two go and ruin it with your weird sex puns. You didn’t have to show off your crazy sex life. TMI! I don’t need to know if you are into BDSM!”

“What? What’s that?” Louis stutters. “Is that some kinda sexual thing?” 

Harry choked on his spit, trying to hold back his laughter. Louis pinched his neck subtly, a sign to play along. Harry kept quiet, trying not to squirm from the pain of the small pinch, as Louis feigned innocence. 

“You know what it is!” Gemma gestured wildly with her hands, phone still clutched in her hand. 

“I’m not sure I do.” Louis raised an eyebrow. He knew just how to get under Gemma’s skin. 

“Argh!” Gemma threw up her hands in defeat and stormed out of the room. 

Later that evening, once they’d driven home, Louis pulled Harry into their bedroom. Neither one wasted any time stripping out of their clothes. As Louis sprawled out on their bed, Harry reached for the box of toys in the closet and removed their paddle. 

It was Spanksgiving, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! [Here's](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/189365630373/happy-spanksgiving-sweet-cheeks-harry-captioned) the original tumblr post for this ficlet.


	4. Sweet or Salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry watched a tiktok of a guy claiming he can taste with his testicles, he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. All through his meetings, and the drive home he’d wondered if it was possible. And when he’d passed his favorite take-out place, it seemed like a sign. He had to try it. It was for science, after all. And now he was standing in his kitchen, with a container of soy sauce ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the 366 days of writing challenge. The prompt of the day was "bed". It was originally posted on my tumblr [here](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/611080818745556992/ive-been-trying-to-get-back-into-the-366-days-of).
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
CW: crackfic, BDSM, choking, daddy kink, food play

Harry set two take-out bags on the kitchen counter. The delicious aroma of hot Chinese food filled the kitchen as he opened one of the paper bags. Louis wouldn’t be home for another fifteen minutes, which gave him the perfect opportunity to satisfy his curiosity. 

Or stupidity, Harry thought as he pulled three plastic cups of soy sauce from the bag. Stupidity was more likely cause for what he was about to do. 

His curiosity had sparked that afternoon while wasting time on TikTok between his meetings. Among the funny videos he’d scrolled through was one video that definitely caught his attention. He’d watched in disbelief as the man dipped his balls and exclaimed that he could taste it. 

A bit of searching led to the source, a video with a screenshot of a headline that read, “Testicles have taste buds.” The woman said “Did y’all know that if a dude puts his balls in something, he can taste it? If you have testicles please dip your balls in something. It’s for science and I must know.”

And, well, Harry couldn’t get the thought out of his head. All through his meetings, and the drive home he’d wondered if it was possible. And when he’d passed his favorite take-out place, it seemed like a sign. He had to try it. It was for science, after all. 

And now he was standing in his kitchen, with a container of soy sauce ready to go.

He swirled the brown liquid around the cup. He hesitated. 

Was he really going to do this? Obviously. His curiosity had won out and he needed to know what would happen. 

How was he going to do this? There wasn’t a usual protocol for dipping balls into food. It didn’t seem appropriate to bring soy sauce into the bathroom, and seemed an even worse idea to attempt it on his bed. That could get messy. 

Without a better choice, Harry settled for the kitchen. He dropped his trousers around his ankles and uncapped the little plastic cup. There was no going back.

He lowered the cup and dipped in. It was cold. Less like a wet ice cube, dripping impossibly cold as it melted, than sitting in a bath that had gone cold. He shivered.

It wouldn’t be the first time he’d dabbled with temperature play, he thought chuckling to himself.

Then, Harry tried to focus on the taste. The smell of the take out already swirling in the kitchen muddied his senses, making it difficult to discern taste from smell, but he was fairly certain he couldn’t taste the soy sauce yet. It just felt weird. Wet and cold. Harry pouted. He was a little disappointed.

He waited a bit longer, wondering if it took time for the taste to travel to his brain. And that’s when the front door opened. 

Harry squawked, surprised that Louis was home early. He nearly spilled the soy sauce in his rush to hide what he’d been doing. He pulled his balls out of the liquid and lunged for a paper towel. Louis was coming down the hall. Time was limited. 

He wiped sloppily at the mess on his crotch. The rough paper towel scratched at his skin. His cock twitched. The possibility of literally being caught with his pants down only exacerbated his problem. He was getting hard. 

He reached for his trousers around his ankles but wasn’t fast enough. 

“Oh my god. Do I even want to know?” Louis was in the kitchen, staring at Harry. He laughed. 

“Probably not?” Harry squeaked out. He stood paralyzed, his trousers halfway up his thighs, half-hard dick hanging out. Embarrassment coursed through him. 

Louis lifted an eyebrow and waited. Harry heated under his intense stare. He really didn’t want to admit anything to Louis, but after only a minute and a half of silence, Harry broke, words rushing out in a single mortified breath. 

“There was a TikTok where a guy said he could taste food with his balls. So, I got some Chinese food for dinner.” 

“And you got hard. What did it for you?” Louis shifts his gaze toward the counter, where the plastic cup of soy sauce sat opened, a splash of brown dripped onto the granite counter. “Was it the soy sauce? Could you taste it?” 

“You weren’t supposed to be home,” Harry whined. 

“Oh, so it’s my fault. You were just going to play with your food without me?” Louis stepped in closer, crowding him against the counter. As he backed up, the edge of the countertop pressed into the meat of his thigh uncomfortably. The sensation gave him something to focus on as he diverted his gaze from Louis’ wrath.

“Good boys don’t play with their food,” Louis said, his voice soaked in authority.

Harry was fully hard now. There was no denying how turned on he was with his daddy reprimanding his foolish experiment. 

“Wasn’t playing,” Harry said weakly. Harry tucked his head and held his hands behind his back. His trousers slipped farther down his thighs. He shifted his feet closer together and they fell to the ground. He was exposed. 

Louis stepped in closer. His arm brushed against Harry’s cock but he didn’t react. Harry bit his lip to rein in a moan. 

Louis lifted his hand slowly, giving Harry a moment to follow his movements and back out if he needed. Louis’ hand wrapped around his neck, where his collar would be if they were in the middle of a scene. They were not in a scene, his bare hand felt too hot against the exposed flesh. He pressed down. 

Harry sighed into his daddy’s hold as the tension left his body. The light hold was just enough to hint at closing off his airway. Harry’s head clouded with thoughts of punishments for his misbehavior. 

Louis pressed firmer for a second before withdrawing his touch completely. “Well, if you weren’t playing, then pull up your trousers. We’ve got to eat the food before it gets cold.” 

Louis stepped away. He grabbed one of the take-out bags and exited the kitchen without a single glance back at Harry. As if he was completely unaffected by everything that had just happened. 

As instructed, he pulled up his trousers. He tucked himself back in despite his hardness. Thankfully, he’d gone sans pants that morning. 

Not all of his decisions had such advantageous outcomes, as evidenced by the offending cup of soy sauce sat on the counter. The little cup sat in front of the second take-out bag, taunting him for his stupid decision to follow another TikTok trend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@haztobegood](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/).


End file.
